bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Soon
Soon is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Soon is part of Team Sellon. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Soon has only made brief appearances in episode 1 - 3. She seems to have a little bit of a British accent and has a respectful type of personality. In episode 4, it is shown that she does not favor Sellon picking Chris in the tag battle against Dan and Shun - since they are losing. She later comments on Sellon's "victory" by getting the crowd's favor in the end. In episode 10, she partners up with Krowll in the Battle Royale competition. She teams up with Robin and Hyper Pulsor, while she uses Slicerix against Shun and the other brawlers. Before they can win, though, Taylean creates Silent Strike who defeats both of them. In episode 12, she, along with Chris, participate in the Capture the Flag challenge but lose in the battle against Shun. In episode 20, she and Chris survived the Chaos Bakugans' second raid. They found out that Sellon was working for Mag Mel and was just using them. In episode 21, she along with Chris find Sellon in bad condition and bring her to the Brawlers asking for help they later realized she tricked them into bringing her to Dan to get the Key. Bakugan *Haos Krowll (Guardian Bakugan) (Possibly given by Sellon) (Later returns to Sellon) *Gold Slicerix (BakuNano) (Possibly given by Sellon) (Later returns to Sellon) *Haos Spidaro Trivia *Soon is voiced by Alyson Court, who also voiced Mira Clay. *It seems like she thinks highly of herself, seen when commenting on how she should accompany Sellon in a brawl against Dan and Shun instead of Chris. *She, like Chris, has a huge respect for her team leader Sellon and they are usually admiring Sellon, whatever she does. *Her quiet personality, hairstyle and even way of talking greatly resembles Lena *She seems to be strong, because in True Colors, she was able to carry and toss Chris with no problem. *She is more than likely no longer part of Team Sellon. Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0008.jpg|Soon's First Appearance Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg|Soon and Chris Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0003.jpg|Soon, Sellon and Chris Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0019.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0013.jpg|Soon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0015.jpg|Soon and Sellon Soon epi10-1.png|Soon attacking Taylean Robin-Soon2.png|Robin and Soon noticing Shun's arrival Robin-Soon1.png|Robin and Soon throwing their Bakugan Robin-Soon3.png|Robin and Soon's Bakugan defeated Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Soon and chris.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Soon and Cris shocked to see Sellon in her True form Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.53.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.41.03 PM.png|Soon and Chris before the season started outside of Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG|Soon and Chris Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon Category:Haos Users Category:Humans Category:Former Villains